Of Mirkwood Voyeurs and Rohirric Exhibitionists
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Eomer/Harry. Onesided Legolas/Harry. Harry enjoys it rough. Legolas enjoys watching. He just wishes Eomer would let him touch. Takes place after Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs and before Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph.


**Title**: Of Mirkwood Voyeurs and Rohirric Exhibitionists

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sexual situations. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Eomer/Harry. Harry enjoys it rough. Legolas enjoys watching. He just wishes Eomer would let him touch.

**Author's Note**: This is a late gift for Ariaeris for her birthday! I hope you like it…^_^

**Background**: Takes place in between Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs and Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph.

*************************************************************************************

"Harry!" Legolas called from down the hallway.

"Prince Legolas," Harry replied softly, for once not teasing the blonde Elf.

The green-eyed youth shifted subtletly, the large toy inside him reminding him of just what Eomer was capable of when pushed too far.

And Harry conceded that perhaps stripping nude and preparing himself in front of Legolas's eyes, and then asking the Elf to tie him up and leave him there, was perhaps pushing his king too far…

"Are you all right?" the blonde asked. "You have been acting strangely these past few days…"

"I am fine," Harry managed to say. "My king was happy with his present, though perhaps not who I chose to help…prepare it."

Reminder or no, the little green-eyed nymph just could not resist. His comment made the elf-prince flush a deep red.

"I…was happy to help, though I am sorry if King Eomer was offended," Legolas replied.

Harry smirked. The Elf made it too easy.

"Legoas, perhaps he was offended that you were so… _happy_ to help," he purred, raking his eyes down the Elf's slim form and stopping at the bulge in his leggings.

"Harry!" came the rough bark from behind him.

The royal consort managed to hide his smirk as he turned to face his love.

"Yes, my king?" he asked Eomer guilelessly, big green eyes looking up at him innocently.

"That look does not work on me," the blonde Man growled. "I know you too well, my love. You better not be inviting Legolas back to our quarters, again."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably at the exchange.

"Well…" Harry started, reaching his hands up to seductively toy with the fine hairs at the nape of Eomer's sensitive neck. "I did have an idea, and it would involve Prince Legolas in our quarters."

"Do you expect me to just stand by and watch you seduce him?" his king whispered fiercely, not wanting any gossiping ears to overhear.

A wicked smirk spread over Harry's delicate features.

"Legolas would be the one watching, my king," he whispered, sexily leaning up to nibble on Eomer's sharp collarbone. "He likes that."

Legolas shifted again, drawing bright blue eyes to the evidence of just how much he liked watching.

"You will not touch him, and you will not touch yourself until you are out of our chambers," Eomer stated firmly, not wanting the prince's cock or seed anywhere near his delectable little nymph.

Legolas did not even have to think; he immediately agreed with a nod.

Harry buried his smug grin in his king's tunic.

He always got what he wanted, one way or the other.

*************************************************************************************

Eomer, Harry, and Legolas stepped into the royal chambers, and the heavy door banged shut behind them.

The blonde Man immediately grabbed Harry and pushed him against the door, pinning him there with his large body and smashing their lips together in a violent kiss.

His little nymph went limp in his hold, opening his mouth submissively to the invading tongue and allowing his king to do what he would with his body.

Legolas stood staring as Eomer brutally staked his claim. When the king pulled back and let Harry's feet touch the floor, the royal consort's lips were bloody and his expression, dazed.

Harry's knees buckled, and he felt strong arms pick him up and throw him over a broad shoulder. Eomer stalked towards the door to the bedroom, not seeing the wink or seductive smirk his little nymph shot towards the gaping blonde Elf.

Legolas followed the pair into the bedroom, and Eomer gestured towards a large chair situated to the left of the bed. Turning it, the Elf sat down with a good view of the proceedings.

Eomer sat down on the edge of the bed facing Legolas, leaving Harry where he was over his shoulder.

"Eomer?" his little nymph asked curiously, squirming at the uncomfortable position.

"I have to punish you again, love," his king whispered, untying and pulling down his trousers.

Legolas gasped as that firm bottom was exposed, covered in red marks in the shape of a large hand.

"How hard did you hit him?" the prince asked.

Eomer locked eyes with him challenging.

"Hard," he stated simply, letting the first punishing blow fall over the cleft of that tempting little ass.

"Eomer!" Harry shouted, writhing as the toy was jostled and pushed into his prostate.

The king saw that the Elf thought the shout was of pain, so he spread those beautiful globes of flesh to give the other blonde a good view. Legolas nearly salivated at the sight of that pretty pink rim stretched taut around a thick metal rod.

"He is so needy all the time," the Rohirric king smirked, pulling the metal dildo out a few inches, and then violently slamming it back in.

Harry whimpered as his prostate was hit again, sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body.

"Please!" he moaned as Eomer pulled the dildo out again, leaving him feeling empty.

The blonde Man's blue eyes were locked with Legolas's grey the entire time, as he roughly thrust the toy back into that twitching, pulsing little hole and left it there, rubbing tantalizingly up against his lover's pleasure spot.

'Mine,' his every action screamed.

And Legolas could not deny that as Harry writhed, moaned, and begged as Eomer let his hand fall repeatedly and brutally on that little red bottom. The raven-haired Man was sobbing for his release in a few minutes, and his lover had yet to even touch that pretty little cock.

"What do you want, love?" Eomer teased as he rubbed soothingly over that red-hot skin.

"P-please!" Harry moaned, tears falling from his eyes. "N-need you."

"Shh," the blonde Man hushed. "You will get what you need, love. I need you to promise me something first, though."

"A-anything," was the shaky response.

"Next time you want a spanking, just ask. You do not have to use anyone but me to get what you need," Eomer stated, staring straight into Legolas's grey eyes.

"Promise!" Harry shouted. "Now fuck me!"

Eomer smirked and broke eye contact with the Elf, swinging that lithe body off his shoulder and face up on the bed. Harry panted as the blood rushed back to his head, leaving him dizzy and shaken.

The blonde Man slipped in between those creamy thighs, pushing Harry's knees flat against his chest and folding him nearly in half. He pulled the dildo roughly out of that needy little hole, and then replaced it with one harsh thrust of his thick cock.

********************************Lemon Scene******************************************

Harry went limp underneath Eomer after his climax, and the blonde Man smirked proudly as he realized that his little nymph had passed out from the strength of his release. He gently pulled his softening erection from that abused little hole, and the loud slam of his bedroom door partially brought him out of his post-euphoric daze.

He had forgotten about their little voyeur.

No matter, though. Eomer knew that he had proven his point.

Legolas would never touch Harry as long as the king still lived.

Harry's exhibitionist tendencies would not change that.

*************************************************************************************

Legolas pulled his leggings down and stroked himself firmly as soon as he entered his own chambers. It took barely a touch before he reached his release.

As the blonde Elf's breathing evened out and he came down from his high, he was left feeling empty.

It was too late; Harry would never be his.

He would depart for Mirkwood in the morning.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think! And feel free to check out my forums or pm me – I get inspiration from communications with my faithful readers. ^_^

Ariaeris – Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Comment**: The unedited version is available on aff, as always.

**P.S.** _The stories in this universe, in chronological order:_

Of Mirkwood Princes and Wretched Teases – Legolas/Harry UST, Eomer/Harry implied  
Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs – Eomer/Harry  
Of Mirkwood Voyeurs and Rohirric Exhibitionists – Eomer/Harry, onesided Legolas/Harry  
Revenge of the Pleasurable Nymph – Eomer/Harry


End file.
